Twisted Devotion
by Project.Kirie
Summary: I will forever remember the day i vowed to surrender everything i had all to one person. My life was in his hands to do as he pleases. I will accomplish every single task so long as he wishes it.


**Hey guys i'm kinda going through some writer's block, but i had a little inspiration for a different story. Okay more like a one-shot.**

_Mika talking_

_**Itachi talking**_

_Other characters talking _

**Insert highly used disclaimer. **

* * *

**Twisted Devotion**

_I am your weapon…_

_ Use me as you like…_

_ I won't betray you…_

I can remember the day when I first uttered those words to him. I was near death when he brought me from its murky depths. From that point on my life was in his hands to do with as he wished. I gave up all aspects of my former life and devoted everything to his wishes.

_**What is your name?**_

_I…I'__m…I mean my name is Mika._

_**Mika that's a pretty name.**__** I'm Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.**_

When I made my vow to him he just looked at me and beckoned me to follow him. I'm not sure how his family took to my intrusion but either way they welcomed me with open arms. That moment on I helped out around the house and waited on them hand and foot as much as I could. They never asked of me but I felt it was the least I could do after they took me in.

It wouldn't be until later that I found out that Itachi was a chunin. The only reason I found out about it was because I had some free time after helping his mother around the house and decided to go look for him. I searched relentlessly but no matter what I couldn't find him. His mother saw me and when I told her that I couldn't find him she just gently laughed and told me that he was on a mission.

_He'll be back soon and when he does __we__ can both baby him even if he doesn't want it, how about it?_

I found her amazing. I don't know why it was but everything from her laugh to her beauty made me want to be just like her. And the way she talked about him made me admire Itachi more than I already did. But every time we were having a conversation regarding him his brother would come in and try to steal the attention. Sasuke was an odd one that's for sure. Every time I would be left alone in the room with him he would just up and run out of there like I was infected with some unknown disease. He hardly talked to me but when he saw me constantly by Itachi's side he would drag me away. I had no idea why but I think Itachi knew.

Months went by and by then I had everything Itachi like memorized into my being. I changed my mind about Sasuke though. He wasn't odd he was just shy. It took a while until he got used to me being around, but soon he started joining us when Itachi went to go train. I had picked up a couple of things after tagging along with his during his training sessions. He would spot my flaws and correct me on them; Sasuke even got some pointer as well. Everything seemed fine and happy but that was soon to change.

A little after being promoted to ANBU status he started acting strange. The way he talked, his emotions, and especially his views on everything changed. I don't think Sasuke noticed at the time but I sure did.

I saw him sneaking out of the house one night and I decided on my own that I would follow him even if he were to punish me afterwards. But what I found was something I didn't want to believe. I knew he was a ninja and that it was required of him to kill people, but for some reason I couldn't agree with the image before my eyes. Itachi bathed in blood from head to toe.

_**Mika.**__** Do you still trust me?**_

_Yes. I trust you with all my heart, Ita-kun._

_**Good, because there's no turning back now.**_

Just like it had years ago, that night still replays itself in my head. It was the first time Itachi's ever had any physical contact with me other than pats on the head. He held me in his arms and I knew if I were to die then and there I wouldn't have minded.

_I love you Ita-kun._

I wasn't stupid. I had some idea what was going to happen but I didn't realize to what extent he was willing to go to get his freedom. The Uchiha massacre would forever be imprinted in Konoha's history books just as it will forever be imprinted in my memory.

Day after day and year after year I constantly stayed by his side. Akatsuki was an organization filled to the brim with criminals. After years of training and studying I eventually became Itachi's own personal Medic Nin under the tutelage of Sasori and as crazy as this may seem Zetsu. Because of my training I had no qualms of killing so long as he wished it of me, but he never did. There were plenty of times when he could have told me to take a blow for him just so he could finish off the enemy, yet he always told me to stay back while he protected me.

After that I thought that he just viewed me as a nuisance so I wanted to show him that I too was just as powerful as he was. I wanted him to see that I had no need of protection and that I could be of some use to him other than patching up a couple of wounds. But just like always he surprises me.

**_I can't afford to lose you Mika. You hold the last remaining bits of my heart._**

Looking back to it all and seeing our children at this very moment I still don't know whether my decision was right or wrong. But if I was asked if I could change it, I would decline the offer immediately. If given the chance would I do it all over again? Of course there's not a doubt in my mind and that I'm sure of. I would choose hell over heaven any day just as long as I'm with Itachi. I guess they were right when they said that "In this world, eternity is 'not an issue.'" No one lives forever, but you've got to live your life the way you see fit, just like how I live my life at Itachi's side.

* * *

**I'm not really sure about the end, but tell me what you guys think. R&R**

**Kai4life **


End file.
